Super Hero High (Episode)/Transcript
Part 1 The Story Begins *The Narrator: Once upon a time, They were three kids who're triplets named Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly Darcy, who were separated at birth after the death of their mother, They first meet on an school night where they've decided to leave the boring old city to find their father. Years later, They were found tortured by Princess Twilight Sparkle. They later got released by Rainbow Dash who later join them on an adventure to find their father. Lilly accidentally chopped Lorcan's arm and Cillian give him a robot arm before they've gained superpowers and their personalities and appearances have changed. Cillian became a goth, Lorcan became a fun-loving boy and Lilly became an super-smart lesbian. Lilly later got kidnapped by Lorcan's special needs teacher. Lorcan came to the rescue by killing his old teacher by eating him, so Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly and Rainbow Dash continue onto their adventure. Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly Darcy The first story begins in the hills where Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are walking to find their way home with Rainbow Dash as their guard. Lorcan's looking out of his telescope, He sees their home city. *Lorcan Darcy: Bingo! We're almost there guys! What you doing, Cillian? *Cillian Darcy: Making a map. That way we'll know exactly where we are and where we've already been. *Lilly Darcy: Yes, that works in theory. Now let me see. Lilly looks down at Cillian's map. It's covered in squiggles that are unreadable to Lorcan and Lilly except Cillian. *Lilly Darcy: What?! What? Did you say map or mess? Lorcan laughs while Cillian's turn to him very angry. *Lorcan Darcy: You're a dude with doodles! *Cillian Darcy: You're saying it's funny?! *Lilly Darcy: Oh god, Not again! *Rainbow Dash: Come on boys. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah it's funny! *Cillian Darcy: It's not funny! Quit your laughing! *Lorcan Darcy: Shut up Cillian! You're causing the stinkin argument! *Cillian Darcy: No i'm not! You're causing the argument! *Lorcan Darcy: ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!! Lorcan and Cillian ends up beating up with each other causing Lilly and Rainbow Dash to laugh. Cillian and Lorcan stop fighting. *Lorcan Darcy: No hard feelings, Cillian. *Cillian Darcy: It's okay. I just wanted to have fun. *Lorcan Darcy: It's okay. Let's just go. Lilly hears some voices and follow them. *Lorcan Darcy: Lilly! Superhero Girls Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are running to find some voices and Lilly beat up something. *Lilly Darcy: Sorry. Wait, You're the echo! *Wonder Woman: You too. *Lorcan Darcy: Sorry about my sister, she hates echoes because it winds her up. I'm Lorcan. *Wonder Woman: Lorcan? Lorcan Darcy? The one who fought on Moonscar Island? *Lorcan Darcy: That's me. *Wonder Woman: I also know you two, Cillian and Lilly Darcy. *Cillian Darcy: That's right. Lorcan's our rescuer. Lorcan looked at Cillian who's he looking back at him in nervous. *Wonder Woman: We know you three are going to New Royale City well, that's fine. Welcome to Super Hero High. In Metropolis, The Superheroes guide the triplets and Rainbow Dash to their school for a night. *Bumblebee: There you go guys. Welcome to Superhero High. *Lorcan Darcy: It's like a boarding school for superjerks! No offence. *Wonder Woman: Non-taken. Princess Cadence's visit Lilly meeting Cadence Cliffhanger Part 2 Locked in Detention Cillian, Lorcan and Wonder Woman are locked in Detention. Cillian and Wonder Woman team up Lilly's been blackmailed *Princess Cadance: Lilly, there's an only way to stop me telling your brothers your secret. *Lilly Darcy: What is it? *Princess Cadance: You have to disappeared to the Medieval Dimension. *Lilly Darcy: Medieval Dimension? That's the kingdom! Unless... *Princess Cadance: I've arrange for you to transfer there. And if you refuse, I will there your brothers that you pooped yourself. Lilly felt scared that Cadance's blackmailing her. *Princess Cadance: So, you know, take a few days, think about it. The Escape Saying Goodbye Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly and Rainbow Dash are running to the emergency exit, Rainbow Dash stopped running. *Lilly Darcy: Rainbow Dash! Come on! *Rainbow Dash: No... You three must go on without me! Your home city is not that far away. Follow the train tracks and you'll see your birth-family. I have to go back. *Lorcan Darcy: Will we meet again? *Rainbow Dash: I don't know, hopefully. Go! *Cillian Darcy: Thank you. Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly run to the exit while Rainbow Dash run back into the darkness where they never see her again. In the country-side, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are walking beside the train tracks. Lilly felt sad that their guide aka their first friend is presume dead. Returning Home In the city, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are walking home.